The war after the war
by littlemissmalfoy07
Summary: the battle of hogwarts is over and the trio are retaking their final year of hogwarts that they were forced to miss, and much to her happiness, Hermione is made head girl, until she realises who the head boy is, none other than her arch rival Draco Malfoy but will her blooming friendship with Draco muck up her strong relationship with Ron, or will she hate Draco, as she did before?
1. The beginning of the end

The wall was getting closer and closer, I again felt the whipping sensation of the wind as I ran towards it, and then I was through, and standing once again in the midst of the other Hogwarts students on platform 9 ¾. I was already dressed in my robes, after all I was Hermione Granger, and my head girl badge gleamed proudly on the front of my robes, I was so excited about the fact that I was head girl, except for the fact that the head boy wasn't harry or Ron, and I didn't know who. Ron came out of the wall followed by Ginny and harry, he put his arm around my shoulders after I refused his offer to take my trunk. After the war, and after we finally admitted our feelings for eachother, me and Ron had become a couple, this was just before it was announced through letters that we were retaking our final year of Hogwarts, due to the lack of 'appropriate learning' of last year, not that me harry or Ron knew anyway, we weren't even at Hogwarts in our final year. We were a good ten minutes early, which gave us a chance to walk up and down the train to find good seats, we eventually found an empty compartment and sat down in it, me and Ron on one side and harry and Ginny the other. They had been reunited as a couple after the war. I turned to look through my bag of books after sitting down, only to see Draco Malfoy walking past our carriage. I wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

"What's he doing back here?" harry asked.

"He's got a cheek!" Ginny added.

And then I spotted something as he hovered outside the door to our compartment, debating what to get from the trolley.

"He's wearing a head boy's badge! Are you kidding? I have to share a dorm with that jerk for the year? For merlin's sake!"

Ron squeezed my hand "Hermione, you've just survived a war, I'm sure you can survive a year with Malfoy, and then you never have to see him again."

"I guess so!"

"Yeah Mione it'll be okay!" Ginny said reassuringly. Just then we were joined in our compartment by Luna and Neville, as they entered through the door, Malfoy looked in, he looked at me twice and noticed the badge on my robes, he glowered at me, I waved back smiling, which made everyone laugh, seemed Ron's traits were rubbing off on me. The journey was long; I spent most of it reading the daily prophet and the other books we had to read this year. And then one of the younger year Hufflepuffs came and got me, quite nervously she had round glasses like harries and curly blonde hair, I didn't know who she was.

"Urm, are you Hermione granger?

"Yes, yes I am. Are you okay?"

"Fine... I'm fine… I just… I've been told to come and get you, there's a prefect meeting, and since you're head girl…"

"I need to be there!" I finished "thank you!"

The Hufflepuff left as soon as she could, I got up off of the comfy seat pulling Ron with me, and he kept held of my hand as I left the compartment and wandered down the train to the front. We were the first ones there, I sat down in the nearest seat to the door, Ron sat beside me, on the table in front of us was a list of criteria that needed to be completed in this meeting, I skimmed through it, listed were the basic things such as patrol times and passwords. It was quite simple.

"Are you okay Mione? I'm sure it'll be fine, I mean I don't even understand why Malfoy's returned, his reputation is trashed, he's got nothing, everybody hates him, why is he even here?"

"I don't know Ron. I honestly don't know, do people like him change?"

"I doubt it, but I mean, all you have to do is sleep there, you can avoid him as much as possible and then you only have to see him at these prefect meetings."

"Yeah, I guess! It'll be okay!"

"Course it will!" he said smiling. I smiled back at him. The room filled up gradually, and soon everyone was there, except Malfoy.

"Is he even coming?" I said to Ron.

"Yes granger, I'm here, but don't act like you havent noticed!"

I just glowered at him, Ron's eyes echoed mine.

"Wow I guess it's true what they say, couples really do start to look alike!"

"Shut up Malfoy, can you just start being mature, so we can get on with this?"

"Whoa calm down granger!"

"Merlin's beard!" I muttered, then addressed the others "welcome to this new year at Hogwarts, now we don't really have much to go over today, except, you're patrol times will be given out by tomorrow, and if you have any issues with the times you can enquire with me or Mr Malfoy, also your passwords to your common rooms will be given to you during the feast by me or Mr Malfoy. And yeah I guess that's pretty much it!"

"Whoop de doo!" muttered Malfoy, I felt my cheeks burn, how dare he! He couldn't do any better!

The others got up to leave Ron placed a kiss on my head as he left, understanding that I had to stay here with the head boy, unfortunately said head boy was being a complete idiot, walking out of the carriage.

"Malfoy, what're you doing?"

"Well I'm going back to my compartment!"

"No way Malfoy, no you're not, you're going to stay here and get on with the patrol times like me!"

"Oh for merlin's sake! Fine!" he walked back towards me and to my surprise actually got on with the job, completing it after about ten minutes. Then he sauntered off calling "later granger!" after him. I left carrying the papers with me back to my train compartment, I settled down next to Ron again sighing.

"You okay?" Harry asked, his green eyes full of concern.

"im fine, just wondering how the hell im going to get through this year!"

"you'll be okay, you've got us and everythings okay again!" he replied while the others agreed enthusiastically, I smiled back at them, suddenly enough myself again to realise the dust and smudges on harry's glasses.

"oh harry!" I sighed and then pointed my wand at him "oculus reparo!"

He grinned at me and I grinned back, once again looking forward to my final year at Hogwarts.


	2. the unfair beginning

**I do not own anything, is all J.K Rowling's, I just love her stories so that's why I'm writing this, thanks to all of the views, would love some reviews **

The train, once again finally came to a halt, the rush to get off of the train was as excitable as ever, I once again almost lost my friends on the way out, I only just managed to stay with them, thanks to Ron who was pulling me along, after saying a short hello to Hagrid, he led the first years off towards the boats, like them I looked up at Hogwarts in awe, the lit up windows standing out against its silhouette like the stars in the night sky, it was beautiful, you'd of thought that you couldn't see this again and again, and still be hit with the same impact as the first time, but that so wasn't true with Hogwarts, it was truly a magical place. We followed the other crowds towards the carriages that were as always it seemed being pulled by the thestrals that most people could now see, having witnessed death in the battle of Hogwarts. It was sad seeing everyone's normally excitable faces sink with sadness.

I pushed this thought aside pulling myself into one of the carriages, after Luna and Ginny; the boys were finally being gentlemen and letting us in first. The wind had picked up a bit by the time we reached the castle and ambled into the great hall, I sat down at the Gryffindor table beside Ron and Neville, opposite Harry and Ginny, before looking up at the professors that overlooked us. Again I was filled with sadness, and my eyes began to fill with tears, even though he died at the end of my sixth year, this was the first time I had been here, at the start of a year, without professor Dumbledore standing at the front with his glittery blue eyes. And another face was missing too, Snape, who after everything was a truly amazing wizard and I couldn't help but miss him.

I looked around the hall, trying to take my mind off of everything, and yet I remembered the last time I'd been in here, surrounded by the dead bodies of people I had loved, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Colin, Lavender, well of course I didn't exactly love lavender, but she didn't deserve to die. And then the pale face of Draco Malfoy came into view, he was looking full of guilt and sadness, taking in the walls, that weren't quite fully repaired to their previous glory. I stared at him in shock. Draco Malfoy could feel guilt? And then he caught me looking, and glowered at me. Okay maybe not. I then realised that I had to take the passwords and patrol rotas to him to hand out half of them. I decided to wait until after the feast.

Professor McGonagall then ushered the first years into the hall, the sorting hat was sitting on the 3 legged stool that I had once sat on, at the front of the hall, the first years took in the enchanted ceiling and the candles, they looked nervous and excited, and I remembered when I had done it. The sorting hat began to sing its song, and then sorted each student into its correct house, once my hands were tired of clapping and my voice was sore from cheering the sorting ceremony was complete and once again glorious food began to fill up the plates on the table, pumpkin juice filled our goblets and smiles filled our faces, although we didn't talk much, our mouths were too full.

Ron was still eating long after I'd finished so I took this time to take the papers over to Draco, he didn't look happy to see me approach his table, which actually looked very bare, due to losses from the battle of Hogwarts.

"What do you want Granger?"

"Malfoy, I just needed to give you these papers." I thrust them into his unexpecting hands "you need to tell the Hufflepuff and other Slytherin prefect their common room passwords, I'll do the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, and then you need to give them their patrol rotas."

"What? Why can't you do it?" he said, clearly annoyed by the fact that I was bothering him, at his house table, in front of all of his friends, they were all looking at me with the same expression, I blushed when I realised this, but pretended to ignore them.

"Because, _Malfoy_, I am not going to do everything, I have to prepare for my N.E. and I have other things to do, so _you _are going to do your fair share of the work, or so help me I will make sure that no Slytherin will ever be head boy again!" I said into his sneering face, he was clearly laughing at me in his head, but I couldn't have cared less, how dare he, I wasn't going to do everything for him, Draco Malfoy had been a good student, he was smart, he could be hardworking if he wanted to, so he was perfectly capable of giving some prefects their passwords. Instead of approaching my own table on the far side of the room, I approached Luna at her table and handed her a three slips of paper, two of which were patrol rotas for her and her fellow Hufflepuff prefect and the other had the password. Then I took my seat back at the Gryffindor table, where my friends all looked at me with the same eyes, pity, they had clearly heard my little moan at Draco. Had I really been that loud?

"I'm sorry Hermione; it's so unfair how you have to share a room with him." Said Ginny, she squeezed my hand affectionately.

"Hang on, this isn't such a bad thing, if Malfoy's up to something, then it's not going to slip past you Hermione, this is brilliant!" said Harry, and it did make sense. And yet Ginny was hitting him with a book, not hard but in an irritated way. Ron was gawping at her.

"Harry, why the hell would you think that? We've just had one war, we don't want another!" she said whilst doing it.

"No Ginny! I didn't mean it like that! It's to prevent another war. If the death eaters are up to something then we'll know about it and we can report it to McGonagall!"

"That's actually good thinking!" muttered Ron; he'd finally finished his food. I laughed at him, he had cream on his nose, I wiped it off affectionately and he grinned at me.

Then McGonagall gave a classic welcoming speech, announcing the regular rules about the forbidden forest and such and introducing our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, who turned out to be Bill Weasley. It was a shock to everyone but more so us. We didn't know anything about it and we'd pretty much seen him every day over the summer! He stood there proudly at the front smiling at everyone then grinning at us. And then we were able to leave for the common rooms.

"Gryffindor, follow us!" I called with Ron and they actually listened to us! I loved having the power of a Hogwarts Prefect. I grinned at Ron who laughed at me as we led them across the moving staircases to the Gryffindor common room. I had to leave once I got there, so I quickly told Ron the password which was _snitch _and kissed him lightly on the cheek before going to the heads dorm. I got there before Draco, even though we had to be in our rooms in a few minutes. The room was beautiful, the tapestry round the room was a navy blue set, glittering with starts and moons, the room was oval shaped, there was a roaring fire along one wall with patchwork armchairs set around it. The shelves and walls were decorated with portraits of past head's and silver candlesticks. There was a long bookshelf on the other side of the room, it was high up and a grand piano and a desk were situated alongside eachother below it. It was perfect. The only problem being was that I had to share it with Malfoy, who had now entered the room, he took it in, in a similar was to how I did, although with less expression, and then he saw me and said "Why the hell are you just standing there Granger?"

"Okay we're going to sort this out now. If you can't be civil to me, then you can stop talking to me, we have to share a dorm for Merlin's sake, although I don't want to as much as you do, we are going to get through this year without having so much as a duel, so can you please either be civil or ignore me completely!"

He looked shocked at my little outburst, and then composed himself and said "okay Granger, fine!"

"Well which one is it?" I said, irritated now.

"Havent decided!" he said before ambling off up the staircase and approaching a door which was labelled 'Draco Malfoy'.

"Well you better work it out!" I called after him before doing exactly what he'd just done.

Once inside my room, I was happy to see that it was decorated with my familiar Gryffindor colours, the bed had a thick patchwork quilt on it, I put my possessions away, changed into my pyjamas and crashed into the bed, exhausted from the number of outbursts I'd had today.

-**Hope you like the second chapter would absolutely love some reviews, thanks for reading so far.**


	3. hypocrite at hogwarts

**So here we are, chapter 3, hope you enjoy, thanks for the views and reviews so far, please please review because it keeps me writing, I do not own any of these characters, they're all J.K Rowling's, but yes please enjoy and then review **

The next morning I woke up to a tapping on my door, I looked at the clock; it was only 5:30am, who was waking me up this early? I got up quickly thinking that this had to be an emergency, I launched myself to open the door, only to find Malfoy standing there, in his pyjamas which consisted of just some silk silver trousers, that was it, no top or anything. I tried to ignore his topless muscular figure, and focused on his face which was smirking as he took in my checked long pyjamas.

"What the hell do you want this early?" I asked scowling at him. Again avoiding his chest, I focused on his face which was again laughing at mine as I continued to scowl.

"Well I would've told you that McGonagall wanted to see us in her classroom, but I'm ignoring you so…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Malfoy get over yourself, put a shirt on so we can get going." I said pushing him out of the way of my closing door.

"What? You told me to ignore you! And anyway, why should I put a shirt on, it's not my fault she wanted us up this early, or is it because its intimidating for you? Does Weasel not have this good a body?" he said, not letting me close the door at all. I blushed at his accusation, and then composed myself.

"Well you clearly aren't ignoring me, because you're still talking to me! And again get over yourself!" I said pulling on a dressing gown and slippers, before shoving him out of the way to go into the heads common room. Before I got to the door, I turned round to glare at him, waiting impatiently. He was suddenly in hysterics, he hadn't even moved from his position by my door, I rolled my eyes and walked out, too annoyed to wait for him as I walked I cursed him under my breath, calling him all of the names I could. When I reached McGonagall's classroom I knocked on the door.

"Come in Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy!" she called from behind it, and I pushed it open, she looked up from her desk when I walked in and smiled at me.

"No Mr Malfoy then?"

"Not yet I'm afraid!"

"Good, sit down Miss Granger." She motioned towards a chair the other side of her desk, and I took it neatly confused about the 'good' part. She then continued talking.

"So while Mr Malfoy is not here, I wanted to speak to you."

"Yes?"

"Well as I'm sure you know, Mr Malfoy's reputation was destroyed during the battle of Hogwarts. And so I'm sure you can understand why I made him head boy?"

"Forgive me if this sounds rude, but no I don't understand, why not Harry or Ron?"

"Well Mr Potter and Mr Weasley already have enough limelight-"

"Then why me?"

"Because Miss Granger, I couldn't think of a better way to commend you for your efforts these past 7 years, and Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy I believe needs you!"

"Me? Why does he need me?"

"He needs you miss granger, because Mr Malfoy has nothing, once he leaves this place what will become of him? He has a bad reputation, and a family who are destroyed, he has no one looking out for him, no one except you!"

"Me? Me and Malfoy have been enemies since day one, why would that suddenly change?"

"Because _Draco _Malfoy is vulnerable, he knows what's happened to him, and he knows he can't change it, therefore, you are going to change him, make him a man worthy of a life, you will help him, befriend him, and look out for him, okay Miss Granger?"

"And if I don't want to?" I asked, angry that she was even asking me to do this, she looked smug now, and her face reminded me of Malfoy's. I'd never seen her look like this, although she was very stubborn, she'd make me do this whatever the cost.

"If you don't, you may find yourself back in the Gryffindor common room or maybe back in London!"

"London? You'll expel me?" I was outraged!

"If I have to, then yes!" she said.

"Fine."

"Good I'm glad we have that settled because we're about to be joined by Mr Malfoy!" and sure enough a few seconds later he came in the room, without even knocking.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, do sit down!" McGonagall called. He did as she asked smirking slightly at my irritated expression.

"well as our two heads, you will be responsible for giving each of the students their timetables, here they are" she said moving a stack of papers from the shelf to her desk using her want "I'll leave you two to organise it. Now off you go, back to your dorm." She said grinning slyly.

I jumped up from the chair, lifted the stack of papers and walked out of the room, Malfoy caught up easily, with his long legs, he was still in his pyjama bottoms but I was happy to see that he'd thought better and put a shirt on.

"So Granger, I've been thinking, that since this is our final year, and I need some fun to make my mind off of our NEWTs , that I'm going to try and be civil to you, since we're going to be working together a lot it seems."

I actually froze. This hadn't been what I wanted, and now it was all working out perfectly for McGonagall, why was this not going right for me, it was my final year too, I felt suddenly sad, I was meant to enjoy this, but instead I was forced to share a dorm with the one person in the school that I hated the most, and then I was forced to help him, and now, he was actually going to comply and be nice. It wasn't fair. But maybe, maybe he'd changed, maybe the guilt I saw on his face the previous evening was real, maybe the war had changed him, for the better.

"Malfoy? Are you being serious?" I said continuing to walk.

"Yes, I actually am Granger! Plus it'll piss of weasel and potter!"

I froze again, turning on him furious. "I knew it, you know, for once I actually thought you'd changed, I thought you could actually be an okay person, but people like you never change, you'll remain a heartless, judgemental, cold ferret for the whole of your life!" I was tired, moody, angry and I took all of this out on him, because, all of this was his fault, he'd ruined this year, and it was only the first day, and I hated him I hated Malfoy! But now he was just as furious as I was.

"People like me never change? The hell with you Granger! Its people like you that stop people like me from changing! Since the war I've wanted to change, my father's been sent to Azkaban, he's being punished for what he's doing, and my mother's in St Mungos, so me and her are being punished, and ever since I've been at Hogwarts I've been trying to just be a normal wizard, focusing on homework, being happy about being head boy, I've been teasing you, and the other's but everyone does that, its normal, and then there's you and everyone else judging me, making me be the person I used to be, well Granger, you judge me, you're the judgemental one, so stop being such a hypocrite!" he said and he stormed off.

I was speechless, I couldn't move. I felt bad, everything he'd said was true, I couldn't believe how bad it made him feel, his father was in Azkaban? His mother in st mungos? I didn't know, and then I'd just said all of that to him? How stupid was I? Smartest witch of my age? Yeah right! I didn't deserve to be head girl. Tears started falling down my cheeks, I watched him climb up a staircase, I knew where he was heading, the room of requirement. And I knew then that I had to follow him, because like it or not, Malfoy and I were in this together because if not, I'd have to leave this place. And I couldn't do that, Hogwarts was my home. So I ran, I ran as fast as I could to try and find him.

**So that's chapter 3 , sorry if it's a bit short I hope you liked it, please review, thanks so much for reading 3**


	4. Who's the real Draco Malfoy?

**Here's chapter 4 thanks so much for reading this, this is my first story, and it means a lot that people are reading it, and I hope that people are enjoying it so thanks again I own nothing, it's all J.K Rowling's **

I found the Room of Requirement without much difficulty; I'd been there so many times before. Well the blank wall, I found the blank wall. I paced the floor outside it repeating 'I need the place that Malfoy's hiding' three times, and then a door appeared, a small door, it was locked, I didn't want to knock, I knew he wouldn't have let me come in if I did, so I used the only spell I knew.

"Alohomora!" I muttered pointing my wand at the door. And sure enough it unlocked, I let myself in quietly and shut the door behind me, then I looked around. This version of the room was amazing. It had no brick walls, they were just glass looking out into the sunrise, and you could see the beautiful golden sky. There was a round blue armchair facing away from the door, towards the windows and the setting sun, and I could just make out the back of his head above the top of the chair. I approached him cautiously, but he heard my footsteps.

"Go away Granger!" he muttered, he didn't look at me.

"no." I said quietly, and this is when he turned to face me.

"No? Granger do you really think I want to see you right now?"

"No, I don't think you do, but I don't see anyone else here." I snapped, and then I calmed down again. "Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to judge you anymore, I didn't realise what you were going through, and well, I'm really sorry Draco."

It was the first time I'd said his first name when talking to him, or even ever, but I actually meant what I'd said, never had I seen him behave like this before, and even though he was my enemy, I knew him pretty well. He looked at me with little emotion on his face. He also didn't say anything.

"Draco please say something? Can we just pretend none of that ever happened, because I don't mean it, you're okay, and to be honest you do have to share a dorm with me."

He again didn't say anything and he may have still been annoyed with me, but we had to get on with it so I sighed.

"Look I'll do your homework for a month!"

"Make it 2!" he sneered.

"fine." I smiled at him.

"And don't call me Draco again!"

"Okay fine!"

"Have you still got those papers, I'll give the timetables to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects." He muttered getting up.

"Yeah sure!" I said astounded with his eagerness to do it, he wanted me to do everything yesterday. I held them out and he took them, then he began to walk out, before he reached the door he pause, but didn't look at me.

"Look I'm sorry for the past." And then he left the room. Draco Malfoy had once again astounded me, and yet for the first time, it was actually for the better, unless you count that time at Malfoy manor, when he pretended he didn't know me. I wondered why he did that, I remember thinking that maybe he had some compassion, but then he had watched me getting tortured and didn't do anything about it; my fingers traced the faint scar on my neck, made on that day. I stood there for probably ten minutes, wondering if I had misjudged Draco, maybe everything he'd done was because he was scared, scared of losing his family, which happened anyway. Why was his mother in st Mungos? I walked back to the heads common room. Still in a daze. Were the Malfoy's as bad as we thought? Well Lucius was, but Narcissa? She helped save Harry, and Draco? Well right now, I was actually considering him being an alright wizard. I reached the common room, and I rushed up my room, snatching up my robes, I then looked at the time, I only had 2 hours until lessons began, I hadn't realised how long it had been, I rushed to the bathroom, and got washed and dressed.

I walked briskly to the Ravenclaw common room and stood outside waiting, I could be really impatient sometimes, and so it seemed that eventually a Ravenclaw came out. They were about to walk straight past me, in a world of their own, like Luna was sometimes.

Until I shouted out "Excuse me!"

The boy turned to face me, ha had thick rimmed circular spectacles like Harry's that widened his brown eyes. I didn't recognise this boy; he was one of the younger years.

"Are you Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, urm is Luna Lovegood in there?"

"Wow, it's amazing to meet you. She was, I'll just go and get her for you." And with that the boy walked back into his common room, which hadn't closed up properly from when he came out. A few moments later he came out again with Luna, she smiled at me enthusiastically, and I smiled back.

"Here are the timetables for the Ravenclaws, could you please give them out, they need them before lessons begin."

"Of course, thanks." And then she analysed me "are you okay Hermione?"

"I'm fine." I said convincingly and then "I've got to go, but I'll see you later? At breakfast?"

"Okay sure, bye then!" and then she turned back into her common room, but before she did I was off towards the Gryffindor common room. When I got there I said "snitch" to the fat lady and she responded by smiling and granting me entrance to the room. I was greeted by my friends as I came through the door, Ginny and Harry and then Ron hugged me. I raised my voice to let everyone about the timetables.

"Everybody, over here is a pile of your timetables for this year, they're in alphabetical order and I'm going to leave you to come and get them yourself, if you have any issues just come and let us know." I said gesturing to Ron.

After my announcement was made, me, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville walked down to the great hall together for breakfast, the tables were laid with food when we got there, we sat down at our table and were shortly joined by Luna, her and Neville were really sweet together. It was weird, we were all in couples and all happy, for once everything was pretty good in the world. And then Draco came in, his face showed little emotion as he sat down on the furthest table from us, he made me feel sad and guilty all over again, that was until Ron spilled his pumpkin juice all over the table, himself and Luna a bit, we were all laughing then.

And then nine o'clock came and lessons began, and I was happily informed that everyone got to their correct lessons and most of them on time. Although I felt sorry for one third year who was plagued with pranks from Peeves on his way. After four hours of lessons and two free periods our first day was done. And despite myself I found myself in the heads common room rather than the Gryffindor one, but to my surprise Draco was in there already and he wasn't alone, some blonde girl from Slytherin was on one of the patchwork chairs with him, her hands were round his neck and their lips were locked together. I wanted to leave but they'd already seen me.

"Oh good we've been joined!" the blonde girl whom I recognised to be Holly Flame from the year below us muttered sarcastically. I'd never spoken to her, but like most slytherin's I was sure she hated me.

"Granger, I didn't think you'd come here." Malfoy muttered, his silver eyes blazing into mine, he looked guilty for some reason, and for some reason I felt betrayed, it was weird.

"It's fine Malfoy, no worries." I said turning to go.

"Wait, Granger you can stay here if you want? We'll go or Holly can go?"

"What?" Holly muttered.

"Seriously its fine, stay here, I'll go!" I said and I left the common room, I walked up to the Gryffindor common room, in a less cheery mood than before, I couldn't explain it, I thought that Draco was in a terrible way at the moment, I didn't think he'd be happy enough to have a girlfriend, and yet I honestly thought he was telling the truth earlier. Was he lying to me?

"snitch." I said again when I got to the common room, and the portrait hole opened immediately, Ron and Harry were sitting on the sofa chatting about Quidditch and try-outs, Ginny was sitting at Harry's feet, and Neville was sitting on the dorm steps talking to Seamus and dean, it was just a normal evening in the common room with various other people crowded around. Ron, Harry and Ginny looked up when I walked in.

"Hey Mione, where have you been?"

"Oh just to the heads common room, I had to get one of my books for my homework."

"Oh what book?" said Ron; he clearly wondered if he needed a book to help with his homework, clearly having drifted off in his lessons.

"Oh just one for transfiguration. I couldn't get it, Malfoy was in there with his current girlfriend Holly Flame, I left as soon as I could."

"Don't blame you." Said Harry.

"How was your first day sharing a room with _him_?" Ginny asked.

"It was okay, he seems, different, not the same as the previous years."

"Really? He still seems like a prick to me!" muttered Ron. Harry nodded a bit, me and Ginny did nothing. I didn't know what to think about Malfoy right now. I sat down next to Ginny on the floor, by Ron's feet and he continued his discussion about Quidditch, Ginny seemed interested and asked something about the try-outs. I blanked it out, Quidditch held little interest for me. After a couple of hours of doing homework I returned back to the heads dorm. Draco was there, minus Holly, I walked in and straight past him on the sofa.

"Wait Hermione!" he called after me.

I froze, it was the first time he'd ever called me Hermione I turned to face him.

"I know you probably don't get it, but that's just how I'm dealing with it, I do things like this and it makes me feel better, that's why you walked in on that."

"Malfoy, it doesn't matter! I don't care, so you've got a girlfriend, it makes no difference."

"Well sorry you had to walk in on it!" he muttered.

"It's cool!" I again said walking up to my door.

"And Hermione what happened to calling me Draco?" he smirked at me.

"You told me not to!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" he sneered, clearly back to his annoying self.

"Goodnight _Malfoy_!" I muttered, going into my room and closed the door, I sat down on my bed and got out my transfiguration book, skimming through it, I was tired, it seemed sharing rooms with Draco Malfoy could only result in exhaustion. I turned off the light, thinking of how annoying he could be, but another thing bothered me, who was the real Draco Malfoy, and how often would I see the true side of him? And also, how was I meant to do what McGonagall wanted me to do, when he changed so quickly? It was all too stressful, and it seemed the only cure was to go to sleep.

**So there is was, chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it, remember to review, thanks **


	5. Promise me

**Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy, would really appreciate some reviews, and please continue to read, there will be more Dramione in the next few chapters, thanks **

The next couple of weeks were pretty much the same, wherever I went in the castle, I always managed to find Malfoy with some girl, and they were pretty much all different, he never seemed to spend any time with his friends anymore, just his girls, which made me avoid him as much as I could, if that was all he saw girls as, then I didn't want to know him, and so after lessons I went straight to the Gryffindor common room, without even considering going to the heads common room in case he was there. Unfortunately I couldn't escape him for long, on one patrol night we shared a shift.

I was sitting in my room, reading Hogwarts a history again, when Draco knocked on my door. I got up and opened it. he stood by the door awkwardly.

"are you ready to go?" he asked, he looked kind of nervous, I had no idea why. I nodded slightly, and then closed my bedroom door behind me, then I walked quite briskly out of the heads common room, unfortunately he kept up with me easily.

"so how're we going to do this?" although both of us had been on patrol before, we'd never done it together.

"well, how about you go one way and I go the other!" I suggested. That wasn't how I normally did my patrols, but I really just wanted to get away from him.

"I don't really think we should do that, plus filtch is patrolling some of the castle tonight we only have to do this floor and the floor above." He said, I was annoyed by his intelligence.

"fine!" I sighed, and carried on walking, but he caught hold of my shoulders and forced me to look at him. His silver eyes were full of confidence, and I knew there was no point even trying to get out of his hold, he was too strong.

"Malfoy, what're you doing?"

"I just want you to listen to me, I know you're avoiding me, and I don't know what to do anymore, because honestly Granger, does it matter what I do, as long as I don't treat you badly, then can't we just get on?"

"Malfoy, are you asking if we can be friends after a 7 year hatred?"

"Yes. I think I am Granger, because the other day, I opened up to you so easily, and I don't know why? Ive never been that honest with anyone." He released me, but I still stood by him listening, he was still talking, telling me nearly everything, things to do with his family, the war, his silver eyes looked sincere, as he said this. And he looked so vulnerable, like he could cry any minute, I'd never seen him look so weak. I coudnt help myself as I reached out my hand to stoke his arm in a comforting gesture, he stopped talking, and looked at me, right now he was hiding nothing, he just stared at me, and then he carried on talking, im sure I saw a faint blush appear on his pale cheeks as I removed my hand, and I carried on walking, he followed after me, now in silence.

"so you were being honest to me then? The other day, I believed you at the time, but then…" I asked but I didn't want to say anymore.

He sighed. "yes I was being honest, but you see, ive got no one, and well, being outrageous and stupid, sometimes it makes you feel better, its just how I deal with things, but…"

"but what?"

"oh it doesn't matter, and Granger? Please don't repeat any of this."

"okay." I said, I wasn't sure if I trusted him yet, if I believed him, if I could count him as a friend, but mcgonagall was right, he was vulnerable, weak, his head was messed up, and he needed someone, and right now, that someone seemed to be me. I couldn't help but think that Luna would be more suited to doing this, but it wasn't in my control. I didn't understand this Draco Malfoy, when he was my enemy, I thought I knew him, I thought I could work out his personality, but if he was telling the truth now, then maybe I couldn't, but that made the new him, ever more complicated, maybe I was looking into this too deeply.

We took the rest of the patrols in silence, I don't think either of us really knew what to say. If you'd have told me last year or the year before that I would be to Draco Malfoy let alone having intimate conversations with him, I would've laughed. It was all too unusual, and I didn't really know how to react. No one seemed to be out of their beds, unless Harry was using his invisibilty cloak again, which didn't give me and Draco anything to do, which made the situation even more awkward.

When we arrived back to our common room, I went straight to bed, avoiding Draco yet again, although I did say goodnight to him beforehand.

"night Hermione." He replied to me, before I left.

I slept for a while and that I heard a cry of pain and a smash of glass, it was coming from the common room, I literally leapt out of bed, ever the Gryffindor and went down the stairs into the room, where I saw Draco lying on the floor, unconscious, he had bottles of firewiskey around him, all of them were empty I realised as I approached him, a few of them were smashed, and Draco's arm was cut. I didn't know what to do, if I took him to the hospital wing then they'd know he'd been drinking, and he'd get expelled, I had to deal with it myself. I decided to clean up the broken glass first, to stop further injury, my hands were shaking, I was worried, and tears were filling my eyes, I couldn't imagine life being this hard, I mean, I couldn't find my parents, and they couldn't remember me, but at least when they did, I knew they loved me, I knew that they loved eachother, and we were happy, Draco well, his father from what I'd been told didn't love him, his father didn't love his mother, and Narcissa was in St Mungos, for unknown reasons, but Draco clearly didn't have a life like mine, and that made me want to cry.

"Reparo!" I said, pointing my wand at the broken glass, the bottles once again formed together, and then it was Draco's turn. I pulled one of the cushions from the nearest patchwork armchair, gently lifted up his head and pushed the cushion underneath, then gently pulling at his hand, I managed to stretch his arm out, nervously, with the tears finally spilling over, I pointed my wand at the wound and whispered "Vulnera Sanentur." The wound did heal mainly, leaving just a little scar on his pale skin, I then looked at his face, I hadn't realised he'd woken up, his silver eyes were looking at me, with confusion, sadness, and something else, I couldn't detect what it was, although he seemed happy that I'd helped him. My hand was still on his, from when I'd stretched out his arm, he squeezed my hand, only for a brief moment, before removing his hand I wasn't sure he'd even done it.

"are you okay?" I whispered.

"yes. Yes im okay." He whispered back, still staring at me. I got up before saying "im just in there if you need me." and I walked back to my door, but before I went inside I paused and said his name.

"yes?" he replied, talking just as quietly as I was.

"please promise me, you wont do that again." I didn't get a reply, but then again I didn't really wait for one, I looked at my watch, there was no point going back to bed, it was only an hour or so before I'd normally wake up, so I sat down on my bed, with 'Hogwarts a history' pretending to read, but actually thinking, thinking about Draco, and how sorry I felt for him. I felt so stupid, I hadn't seen any of this coming, how could I think I ever properly knew him, so much had changed, that's right Hermione Granger felt stupid.

**I hope you liked chapter 5, and the Dramione moments that started to happen more in this chapter, please please give me some reviews **


	6. hurting, and crying

**Here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy, please review **

Being friends with Draco was strange, he no longer glared at me when I passed him in corridors, and he no longer teased me or made me want to punch him again. As I said strange, although he still bothered Ron and Harry, much to their annoyance. They still hated his guts, and they showed it, whether he was around or not, for instance at the latest prefect meeting, Ron spent the whole of the thirty minutes glowering at Draco, only to be furious after Draco made the comment "Weasel, you should really stop staring at me with your girlfriend around."

In fact Ron spent most of his time complaining about Malfoy, whenever we saw him; I didn't really get it so on the day of the Quidditch try-outs I asked Ginny about it. The boys were still in their changing room, clearly discussing their tactics and so I walked with Ginny out onto the pitch, there was no use trying to bring up the conversation subtly so I just asked her flat out.

"Why does Ron complain about Malfoy so much? If anything he's been nicer this year?"

"I know he has, that's why Ron's doing it, he's worried about losing you."

I couldn't contain my laughter; I almost fell to the floor I was laughing so much, Ginny just stared at me, grinning in amusement.

"Lose…me…to…Malfoy?" I said between laughs.

"I know, I found it funny too, he was telling me and Harry the other night, I think you were on patrol, Harry even rolled his eyes." And then she looked at me seriously "but Hermione, maybe make some more time to spend with him, you know, to stop him going even more mental."

I thought about what she said, it was true, whenever I saw Ron it was with the others around, maybe I should be spending more time with him, he was my boyfriend after all.

"sure." I said before we were joined by the boys, I whispered a 'good luck' in Ron's ear, before kissing him on the cheek and going towards the stands, he blushed and smiled after me. I watched the try-outs with minor interest; I mean it wasn't as if it was a real game, although I cheered on Ron and Ginny, with Luna and Neville who sat beside me. Harry didn't need the encouragement as he'd already been made captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I looked around a bit, longing for a glass of butter beer or something, and I noticed someone watching the try-outs, and this someone was definitely not a Gryffindor, Blaise Zabini, my roommate's best friend. "be back in a minute." I said to Luna and Neville, who were too involved in the try-outs to notice when I got up and walked over to him.

"Malfoy asked you to spy on us then?" I smirked, maybe like Ron's traits Draco's were rubbing off on me too.

"Yes as a matter of fact." He replied, not running off or anything, as Crabbe or Goyle would've done.

"Why?" I said, although Malfoy probably had a very legitimate reason for doing this, you didn't see anyone else spying on other teams try-outs. The surprising thing was that Zabini didn't seem to care telling me.

"Well like everyone we want to win, and we're Slytherins, we're going to cheat and find out other teams strengths and weaknesses."

"And so why have you just told me that? I'm a Gryffindor, and best friends with three of the people up there, one of which is the team's captain."

"Even if you tell, we're going to do it, and plus, in a weird way I don't think you'll tell, Draco doesn't seem to think so either."

"What?"

"I'm Draco's best friend Granger, he tells me a lot of stuff, I know he trusts you in a weird way, and like you I find it bizarre, after 7 years of hating each other's guts, but it's his team, I follow his rules, and he somehow knew that you'd be the only one to catch me today, because everyone else would be too excited about the try-outs and he seems to think that you won't tell anyone if I tell you not to."

I was shellshocked, and the thing was, until that moment I wasn't going to tell anyone, because Gryffindor had the best team in the school, everyone knew that, also it would've just got Harry and Ron annoyed, but now I wanted to, just to get back at Malfoy for thinking he knew me. the try-outs were over, finally, and Blaise got up to leave.

"Later Granger!" he said, I scowled after him, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry and Ron, Ginny wasn't with them when the approached me.

"was that Blaise Zabini?" Harry asked, like me Ron looked at his disappearing back with annoyance and hatred in his eyes.

"yes, yes it was."

"was he _spying _on us?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

"what the hell?" ron yelled "I bet that sod Malfoy's got him spying on us to try and win the Quidditch cup this year!"

"Ron its okay, calm down, we just have to make sure that we have no weaknesses for him to pick up on, Gryffindor are the best Quidditch players in the school, everyone knows that."

"Hermione maybe you can help us, try to find out what weaknesses Malfoy thinks we have so we can work on them." Ron said, clearly going a bit mad with his annoyance.

"urm." I said it was all I could reply, I didn't want to betray Draco's trust, or there's either, if I told them about me and Draco, then they'd think I was mental, they'd completely ditch me. then Harry made his announcement that the team would be revealed in the common room later that evening at I walked back to the common room, It was a Saturday and so I had the rest of the day to do whatever I wanted, my homework was done, and so I decided to take a trip to the library, I had some books to return so I went back to the dorm, only to find Malfoy sitting there, reading. He looked up when I came in and nodded at me, I scowled at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, or as innocently as a Slytherin could.

"I cant believe you sent your little friend Blaise Zabini to spy on the gryffindor trials."

"little friend? He's taller than me and you! Plus we're slytherins what do you expect?"

"that's not really what im annoyed at, you thought you knew me so well that you said I wouldn't tell them about it? what're you trying to get me to do lie to my best friends?" he'd rarely seen me this angry. And it worried him a little bit, I could see it on his face.

"easy Granger!"

"don't you dare tell me what to do!" I said taking out my wand and pointing it at him, I knew I wasn't going to do anything, it was just a habit, unfortunately he took his out as well, clearly thinking he needed defence.

"Okay Granger, okay, im sorry." He said, although he didn't sound like he meant it.

"Maybe I'll believe you when you mean it." I said and then stormed off to get my books, and then made my way back through the heads common room, he was still there holding his wand, waiting for a curse or hex from me. I walked straight past him only to stop at the door and say. "oh and the Gryffindor's know all about your spies, they'll make sure to keep a look out." Before going to the library, where I stayed until about 8 o'clock. When I returned to the common room I was alone so I sat on the patchwork sofa and just let thoughts fill my head. I thought about my parents, thinking how much I wanted to see them, hear them, have them hug me, I missed them so much. I got the desperate feeling that something was wrong about them, other than the fact that they couldn't remember me. Then Draco came in, fortunately for him I was no longer angry, just sad.

"you still mad?" he asked apprehensively.

"no."

"good." He said sitting down beside me, I looked at him when he did this, I noticed he had a faint trace of red lipstick on the corner of his mouth so I rolled my eyes.

"what?" he asked confused.

"go look in a mirror." I replied and then sighed and went back to thinking, while he left for the bathroom to do as I said, he returned a few moments later, minus the red lipstick but with a faint blush on his cheeks.

He sat down again beside me, about to say something and then there was a tap on the window that stopped him, I didn't recognise the owl that was there, but I got up and let it in anyhow, it flew in and handed me the letter, before opening it I stroked the owl. It flew off again while I examined the letter. It was from the ministry, and I couldn't understand it.

"who's it from?"

"the ministry."

"well open it then?" he suggested, I did so, only to regret it as soon as I began reading.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I'm very sorry to inform you of the death of Mr Granger, unfortunately due to the memory charm you cast upon him last year, he and your mother had no recollection of who you were, however after your father's death, your mother's memory was restored and she is coming to visit you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sometime during this current term. _

_It gives me great sadness that this has happened to you._

_Yours sincerely _

_Matilda Morgan._

I fell to the floor and began to cry, and cry and cry. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, and I didn't care that Draco was there. I dropped the letter as I cried. Malfoy approached me.

"what is it?" he said, I couldn't reply, I couldn't get the words out, instead he picked up the letter, and read through it in about the same time I had, then he fell to the floor beside me, put his arm round me and let me cry. I clung to him crying my heart out, I didn't care that it was Malfoy, I just cared that there was someone. He didn't say anything, he just sat there on the floor letting me cry into his shoulder.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review guys, because ive not had many reviews at all and it would mean a lot **


	7. take the pain away

**Chapter 7, enjoy, but please review, pretty please **

I didn't know I how I sat there in Draco's arms crying, but after a while I was worn out from crying and fell asleep. However I woke up the next morning asleep in my own bed, dressed in my robes that I'd worn the day before. The only explanation I could come to was that Draco had taken me to my bed last night once I'd fallen asleep. Normally in the mornings I was very optimistic for the day, however this morning all I wanted was to curl up in bed and never wake up.

I couldn't believe my dad was dead, and the worst thing was that when he died he didn't know me, he couldn't even remember me, and it was all my fault. I pulled my duvet up over my head. But then there was a knock at my door, I didn't respond, I didn't want to, whoever it was.

"Granger it's me." Draco called, I knew I'd freaked him out last night; we were back to our last names again.

"Malfoy, I just want to stay here, can you please leave me alone, I want to be alone." I said, I closed my eyes again, but then I felt something on my bed near my legs. I opened them again, only to find Draco sitting there staring at me with soft eyes, I rolled over onto my front.

"I said I wanted to be alone."

"I know you do, but unfortunately the Gryffindors don't get that message." I sat up again, so that explained the last name thing, but although I knew my friends were just trying to be there, but I didn't want to see them. I didn't want anyone, but I guess I should let them, we've been through everything together, literally everything, and it was only normal that they wanted me to share everything with them, be there to comfort me, and let me cry on their shoulders. So I got up out of bed and walked down to the heads common room, I didn't look at them as I walked in, I sat down on one of the patchwork sofa's, and suddenly within thirty seconds I was joined by them, Ron wrapped his arms around me, Ginny gripped my hand, Harry sat at my feet stroking my knee in a comforting gesture, I snuggled into Ron's shoulder and cried, exactly the same as I had done last night with Draco, Ron rubbed my shoulder soothingly, I cried, until I had no more tears to shed, at least not at that point, I just couldn't cry anymore, I was too sad to cry, I looked at Ron's watch, it was 9:00, lessons were beginning.

"Don't you have to go to Defence against the Dark Arts?" I asked.

"Don't you?" Harry said, looking at me with sad emerald eyes.

"No, I don't, I'm not in the mood for lessons today."

"Then we're not." Ginny muttered.

"Yes, yes you are, you've got to do your NEWTs and well Ginny, I'm not going to let you miss lessons." I said getting up, besides I'm going back to bed, I want to sleep."

"Okay, but we'll be here later?" Ron said, catching hold of my hand, he squeezed it gently.

"If you want." I whispered, and then went back up to my bedroom I sat down on the bed, I didn't think about anything, I was counting on now being left alone. But then Draco pushed my door open.

"Why aren't you at class?" I asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, since when does Hermione Granger skip class?"

"Yeah well, it's only defence against the dark arts, I think I got enough practise with that last year." I muttered sarcastically.

"I guess, well I'm not going to class."

"Why?" I asked, and the truth was I wanted him to go.

"Because I'm a Slytherin, and it's good to skip class once in a while."

"Yeah well, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah well, it doesn't look like it." he said smugly, taking in the way the duvet was underneath me, and I was just sitting there. And then he softly "do you want to talk?"

"no." I said, and then I sighed, he only wanted to help. "Thanks for last night."

He seemed to blush slightly, his silver eyes lightened.

"Yeah, urm, no problem." He brushed off.

I thought for a while, Draco was having trouble with his family, and what did he do, he snogged a load of people, I wasn't going to do that, I was with Ron and I didn't want to ruin that, and so I thought about what else he did. And then I remembered that night, when I had to help him, when he passed out drunk. He drank his troubles away. I thought about it, it seemed simple, all I had to do to take the pain away was to get drunk. I couldn't ask him though, so I did the only thing I thought I could do, Kreacher. As much as the little elf used to hate me, after the war he seemed to warm to me.

"I'm hungry." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked frowning. "Breakfast ended ages ago."

"I'm going to the kitchens, I need some food."

"Well good, do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'm good, plus we wouldn't want to bump into any of your Slytherin friends, because it seems that only Blaise realises we're actually friends." I said sarcastically, walking past him, he grabbed my arm.

"Hey stop, look I know you're upset but you havent told your friends either, okay." He replied, it was true.

"I'm sorry, just not feeling great and, well, I didn't mean to take it out on you." I said, before he let my arm go and I walked through the heads common room and out through the door, I flew down three flights of stairs thinking that the sooner I got hold of some fire whiskey the sooner all of the pain would go away. I found the portrait of the fruit, and started tickling the pear gently, it responded with a cute giggle before allowing me to go through into the kitchen. Immediately I was greeted by many voices saying the same thing.

"Good morning Miss!"

"Good morning." I said "Kreacher?" he approached me cautiously.

"Yes mistress." Said Kreacher, bowing.

"Kreacher, I need some fire whiskey, don't ask me why and don't tell anybody, I just need some." I whispered. He bowed nobly and disapperated, and then he came back a few seconds later carrying a bag.

"In there is what you wanted mistress." He said bowing again, I tapped his head affectionately, he tried to duck but he didn't quite manage it.

After refusing several offers of food, I managed to leave the kitchen, and then I thought, I wanted to do this on my own. But Draco was in the common room waiting, everyone else was in their classes, I walked to the only place I could think of, I went to the black lake, and sat down under a tree. I took the bottles out of the bag and opened one of them up, I lifted it up and brought it to my mouth, I'd drunk before sure, but not like this, I'd never tried to get drunk, but it was the only way to get rid of the pain. I opened my mouth and allowed the fizzy, burning liquid to wash over my tongue.

**Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	8. feeling frozen and lonely

**Sorry I havent updated in a few days, been quite busy, thanks for the reviews I've gotten over the last few days. They mean a lot, here it is, chapter 8 **

_I crept down the stairs, my wand at the ready, it hurt me so much to do it, and yet I knew I had to, I had to help Harry find these horcruxes, and the only way to keep my parents safe was to…make them forget me, I wanted something to stop me, I wanted to hug them, cling onto them and never leave them, ever. But I had to, and I knew I had to, I was Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, and a smart one at that, unfortunately for me the bottom stair creaked, father who was sitting on the sofa in the front room turned to smile at me and then he took in my wand pointing at him, his face turned to fear, he actually believed that I'd hurt him, and that hurt me._

_He stood up 'Hermione, what are you doing?' he backed away from me 'Hermione please, put the wand away, whatever I've done' I felt like crying._

'_Hermione?' He said backing away even more 'Hermione?'_

'_I'm sorry." I sighed._

'_Hermione?' _

'_Obliviate.' I said letting my spell hit him_

"Hermione?"

I could still hear my father's voice from the dream, it wasn't how it happened, but it had seemed so real, my father was scared of me, I couldn't imagine that, he knew me. He knew I loved him.

"Hermione?" the voice was still saying, and then I remembered, father didn't know I loved him, he didn't even know me, and he never would. I felt my body being moved, I was cold and I had an awful headache, I felt sturdy arms below me. I had to open my eyes. When I did, I saw the familiar face of Draco Malfoy above me; his silver eyes were looking down at me.

"Hermione?" he said again, I realised now it was his voice saying my name.

"Draco?" I called, still feeling lightheaded; I closed my eyes again, trying to stop the spinning, what had happened to me? I just remember drinking, drinking fire whiskey down by the black lake, and feeling nothing, until the dream I hadn't felt sadness, it had worked, if only for a little while. And suddenly I felt warmness, I opened my eyes and realised I was back inside the castle. And yet my body still felt cold, and I realised why, my clothes were sodden, I was absolutely soaked down to my skin. I looked up at Draco who was now looking where we were going, he was drenched too.

"What happened? Did I fall in the lake?" I whispered, there was no one around it was late, we had nothing to worry about. However Draco looked angry instead of amused as I'd wanted.

"No you didn't fall in the lake, you passed out and then there was a storm." He snapped.

"Why are you angry?" I asked.

"Because I never thought I would have to worry about you doing this, you made me promise not to do it again, and I've kept to my word, I never thought you'd be this stupid!" I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent, I knew better than to argue back to an angry Slytherin, particularly one that was angry because he cared. Instead I closed my eyes. Only to be interrupted by the sound of three very worried Gryffindors.

"What the hell happened to her?" Ron's voice bellowed.

"Oh Merlin! Is she okay?" Ginny whispered.

"She's going to be okay." Draco said.

"Well I can carry her from here, c'mon give her to me!" Ron said, however I felt Draco turn away from him and walk into a room, by the scent I recognised the heads common room, I was being lowered onto something soft. I opened my eyes slowly, everyone was staring down at me.

"Hermione what happened to you?" Harry said, I sat up cautiously.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" I said.

"No, she's not, she thought it'd be clever to get herself drunk, and pass out by the black lake, and lay out in a storm." Draco said glowering at me.

"I couldn't control the weather!" I muttered glowering back, Ginny sat beside me, placing a blanket around my shoulders. I snuggled into it, Harry sat on the chair opposite, but Ron just stood glaring at Draco, who realised and looked at him.

"What? What do you want weasel?"

"How dare you! You don't have to take care of her, you've done nothing but make her life miserable for 7 years, why should you look out for her now, she has her own friends to do that for her!"

"Clearly they're doing a grand job of it!" Draco muttered. Ginny blushed with guilt, Harry looked up at Ron and sighed.

"Look Ron, without Malfoy looking out for Hermione, things could've been a lot worse, she could've caught pneumonia or something, we owe him." You could tell Harry didn't like to admit it, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you Potter, see Weasley, if it wasn't for me, your girlfriend would still be out there in that!" he said just as the wind howled and the hail pelted heavily against the window.

"Ron," I said, getting up and walking over to him, I placed a hand on his arm gently. "We owe Malfoy thanks, he saved me."

Ron suddenly shook me off, and turned on me. "Hermione, I thought you wanted to be _my _girlfriend! I havent spent any time with you, who knows if you've been with this creep or not" he gestured to Draco "well whatever, I've been trying to be closer to you, but if I'm not good enough for you anymore then we're over!" he said and walked out, I just stared after him, Harry ran after him, squeezing my hand as he went past. Ginny came up to me.

"It's okay. He'll lighten up, me and Harry will make sure of it. Come on, come up to bed Hermione!" she said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs to my dorm. My feet followed her, my head and heart frozen. I didn't know what to think. I laid on my bed like she wanted, and then she left after hugging me. I felt lonely and frozen. I wanted someone, I wanted company, I wanted Draco Malfoy. So I got up and crept across the landing to his room since he wasn't in the common room.

"Alohomora!" I whispered at the lock just in case. I pushed open the door, noticing he was sleeping in his bed. I didn't care what anyone thought right now, I walked to his bed and pulled up the covers, I slid in and pulled the covers over me, he was asleep, or I thought so, his arms slid around me and my head found his chest. I lay there for a minute and closed my eyes.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Promise me, you won't ever do that again!"

I smiled and fell asleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's quite short, but yeah I've been quite busy, review review review **


	9. trust

**Chapter 9, here we go…**

I woke up expecting to find Draco lying next to me, after all I was in his bed, but he wasn't there, and I was quite grateful, it would let me get away without the awkward explanation, I got up out of bed and padded back to my own room, on the way I noticed the common room was empty, where was Draco?

My room was how I'd left it last night, I went through to the bathroom and got washed and dressed, when I went back into the common room, it was still empty, I'd forgotten that this was a Hogsmeade weekend. I debated on whether to go or not, but I decided against it, I was still depressed, still broken. And this time there was no one to turn to, because everyone was out with their friends in Hogsmeade. Or so I'd thought, except just then there was a knock on the door. Followed by a call of "Miss Granger?" I recognised Professor McGonagall's voice, and so I opened the door to her. She noticed my rough look I assume; there was no smile on my face like normal. "Miss Granger, your mother is here to see you." She said, my mother walked forward in front of my headmistress, she looked as sad as I'm sure I did, and when she saw me, her brown eyes, so much like my own filled with tears. Mine did the same; I hadn't seen her for so long. I hugged her tight and let the tears fall, I clung onto her sobbing, Professor McGonagall bowed out gracefully and I was grateful, I wanted to be alone with my mother. We didn't let go for a while and eventually when we did, we sat on the patchwork sofa and just talked. After a while, the sky darkened, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

"I've missed you too; I can't believe what you did for us, what if you never found us again? What if we never remembered." She still said we, as in her and father. Even though it wasn't 'we' anymore.

"I had to; I couldn't put you in that danger. Even if that was the end result."

"You're so special, so smart. I just wish your father…"

"I know." I said "I'm sorry I never saw him again."

"He would be proud of you."

Just then the door opened, and Draco walked in, he took in my mother and me sitting on the sofa.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He said sounding very sincere.

"It's okay Draco, don't worry." I said smiling at him; I hadn't smiled in a while.

"Come and sit down with us?" my mother asked him, he nodded politely and sat down on the arm chair opposite us.

"Mother this is Draco. Draco, this is my mother." I said gesturing to both of them, they shook hands awkwardly, I almost laughed.

"How was Hogsmeade?" I asked Draco.

"It was good, it was snowing, but the ground was too damp for it to settle."

"Oh, I didn't realise it was snowing" I looked out of the window, so did mother.

"Oh dear, it's gotten quite late, I best be going." It was true, very rarely were parents allowed to come to Hogwarts.

"okay." I sighed getting up when she did; she hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "I love you." I let go of her "I love you too." She squeezed my hand and then left, I stared after her, I felt empty again. Then I sat back down on the sofa.

"You and your mother look very alike." Draco stated.

"yes." I stated.

"Look Hermione, are you okay?" he said, his beautiful silver eyes echoing on mine.

"I think so."

"I know I've been a prick for the last 7 years, but I hope I've proven to you that I've changed, and I hope now you can trust me enough to know I'm here for you." He said walking over to the sofa and placing a pale hand on mine, I squeezed it, unwilling to let go.

"I trust you Draco." I said and I meant it, I remembered what Professor McGonagall had wanted me to do, get to know Draco Malfoy, change him, make him a man worth living, but Draco didn't need me to do that, surely he could've done this on his own, but I was glad now that I had got to spend all of this time with Draco, he'd made me different, somehow, in all of his Slytherin ways. We just sat there for a while, not talking, until a knock on the door came. I got up and answered it; stood in the doorway was Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione." Harry said and then sighed "how are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks, how're you?"

"We're okay." Ginny said she came in pulling me with her, Draco had left the common room and so we took up the now empty chairs.

"We brought you these." Ginny said thrusting a bag into my hands. I opened it up; there were Honeydukes bars of chocolate and chocolate frogs, liquorice wands as well as many other sweets.

"Well there's enough here for all of us." I said laying all of the food out, "come on, I havent spent time with you for a while." We spent the whole evening together eating chatting, laughing, I felt half empty, but seeing my mother, laughing with my friends, it had made the pain weaker. It was true, love conquered all.

"How's Ron?" I said, I had thought about him a bit today, however I didn't know what to think. Ginny and Harry looked at eachother. "What?" I asked.

"It's nothing, he just wants you to go and apologise to him." Ginny said. "I told him he was being unreasonable, but you know Ron. He loves you Hermione, but he's an idiot, like when he flipped out yesterday at Malfoy, Malfoy saved you."

"I know, do you think I should apologise to him?" I said this time looking at Harry. His emerald eyes went soft, he clearly hated the fact that his two best friends me and Ron were fighting, or something along those lines, we weren't really fighting were we?

"I think it might clear the air a bit, but don't think I'm taking sides Hermione, just trying to keep everything okay."

"I understand. Tomorrow night I'll come to the Gryffindor common room, and I'll talk to Ron, apologise to him."

"Good."

"you're better at being reasonable than he is, that's for sure!" Ginny laughed, by this time the sweets were gone, there was just a lot of lounging about, my two best friends left the common room hand in hand, I smiled after them, and then started cleaning up the mess of wrappers. Draco suddenly appeared.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"If you want." I said smiling at him. He approached the mess and began picking up wrappers.

"You seem happier today." He stated.

"Yes, I feel happier today."

"And you didn't need alcohol."

"No, I didn't need alcohol." None of us said anything then a thought came into my head "did I really worry you last night?"

"Yes. I didn't know what you were doing, where you were, you seemed so depressed, for all I knew you'd Avada kadavera'd yourself!"

"Well thanks." I smiled, as all the rubbish had been cleared away. Then I did something I never imagined doing, especially when I was in a normal state of mind, I went towards Draco and hugged him. I slid my arms round his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist and back, he smelled lovely. I let go, after a few seconds or was it minutes? I couldn't tell, I turned to go but then he pulled me back, too forcefully I fell forward, and his lips crushed mine, again my arms snaked round his neck, I kissed him back, his hands were in my hair. The kiss was passionate and amazing, but all too soon it was over, we stood staring at eachother, our eyes wide, and then we turned to leave, both of us, in silence, we went into our dorms, I don't know what he did after the door closed, but I went and sat on my bed, in shock, confusion, and awe.

Did Draco Malfoy just kiss me?

Yes he did, there was no way I could've imagined that. I knew deep down that I trusted Draco. But enough to have my heart? I'd just have to see.

**Hope you liked it, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	10. romantic moments

**Sorry for the lack of updates, unfortunately I've been busy and there is going to be a few days wait for a bit, as I'm away for the weekend, but I'll try and update straight away when I come back, thanks for being patient and thank you to all of the reviews and readers **

I woke up the next morning thinking it was all a dream, but I couldn't have dreamt that surely, that Draco Malfoy would kiss me, no way that I'd dreamt it. I just couldn't quite understand it. He kissed me, _Draco Malfoy_! I had a quick wash and got dressed in my jeans and a thick jumper, made for me by Mrs Weasley. I felt slightly guilty wearing it, but it was my warmest item of clothing and the storm last night had got worse. I walked out of my bedroom, my mind elsewhere, I didn't realise I crashed right into Draco. After regaining our balance he laughed at me, I blushed.

"Good Morning Hermione!" he smiled cheerily.

"Good Morning!" I laughed.

"What' so funny?" he frowned.

"Oh nothing. You just seem… happy." He blushed and then said to cover it up "I could say the same for you!" I just smiled at him, he smiled back, I didn't really know what was going to happen now, after the kiss what were we, I didn't know whether I could trust him with my heart yet, I mean, I'd seen how he treated girls in the past, but was I just that to him? I didn't think I was.

"I'm going for breakfast, are you coming?" he asked me, frowning at my sudden silence, my head was all over the place this morning.

"Yeah sure!" I agreed, we walked down to the Great Hall together, and then separated at the door to our tables, smiling at eachother before we went. It was the first time I'd seen Ron since our fall out, he looked up as I walked in, his ears turning red, but he turned away to talk to Neville without saying a word to me. Ginny rolled her eyes at this and Harry looked strangely annoyed.

"Hermione, how're you?" Ginny asked loudly, clearly attempting to get a stubborn Ron to talk to me, it didn't work.

"I'm okay, how're you?" I asked, sitting down opposite her.

"I'm okay thanks, got any plans today?" Ginny asked, Harry listened in to the conversation, he didn't pay any attention to Ron, I had a feeling that they'd had an argument, probably over mine and Ron's argument.

"Urm, not really, I think I'll probably spend most of the day in the library. How about you guys?"

"Quidditch Practice we have a match in 3 days!" Harry said excitedly "and then we're going to visit Hagrid, want to come?"

"Sounds good!" I nodded enthusiastically; I hadn't spoken to Hagrid in a while.

"So shall we come and get you from the library this afternoon once we're done?"

"Yeah, sure!" I agreed, just then Bill Weasley and Professor McGonagall approached us, Bill struck up a conversation with Ron, Harry and Ginny about the Quidditch match while McGonagall stood by me.

"Miss Granger how is that favour I asked you to do coming along?" she whispered.

"Very well Professor." I said blushing slightly.

"Well that is very good; I actually need a word with you and Mr Malfoy. Come with me?"

"Of course!" I said getting up and following her out of the hall, Draco looked up as we left and she ushered him to come with us, he got up and followed in silence, and walked into her classroom, I was grateful ,I didn't want to go in Dumbledore's office, there were too many memories of him. We sat down again in the chairs facing her desk, and she sat down behind it smiling at us.

"Well, your NEWTs are approaching and well the end of your Hogwarts years will come around very shortly."

My eyes filled with tears at that point, I had loved every minute of being at Hogwarts, it was my home and I couldn't bear to leave it. Draco squeezed my hand out of sight of the headmistress, he even looked upset.

"As a final treat for the eldest year in the school, there will be a ball, like the yule ball but it will be on Boxing Day, in 2 months, I understand that this is far away, but we need to announce it soon, as the teachers and students will want to organise decorations, outfits, music, dates and everything else, I would appreciate your help in this, you and the other prefects, well, I will be announcing it tomorrow night at dinner, but I wanted to ask you now, to maybe convince you to stay here this Christmas."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to go home anyway." Draco said, but I was stuck, what about Mother? She was all alone this Christmas. Could I leave her? No.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall prompted.

"I would love to Professor, but my Mother is going to be all alone, and, well, I think she needs me this year."

"Miss Granger, I know these are difficult circumstances, but if it makes it easier, your mother can spend Christmas here at the castle."

"Really?"

"Of course Miss Granger, the Wizarding world owes you a lot; this is but the simplest of things."

"Thank you professor!" I said happily. I truly was happy, and Draco was still holding my hand.

"Very well, you may go." she said. We got up promptly, I tried to snatch my hand out of Draco's, thinking he wouldn't want McGonagall to see, but he kept hold of it firmly as we left the room. I turned back to look at her before I left and she smiled at me, looking very smug with herself.

The door shut behind us. And Draco stopped, and turned to face me.

"So what do you think about this ball?"

"It sounds pretty good! It'll be a good way to finish our time at Hogwarts." I said a lump forming in my throat.

"Hermione, no matter when we leave Hogwarts, it'll always be a part of you, you can't get rid of it."

"I know." I said finally breathing, Draco wiped the tears from my cheek and then kissed it, I felt my cheek tingling after his lips had left it.

"What do you think of the ball?" I said looking into his silver eyes.

"I think it is a very good idea."

"Wow! Really?"

"Of course, Hermione I think I may have proven, I've changed this year, and for the better!"

"You have proved that, I mean I never thought I'd see the day when…" I was about to say 'you kissed me' but I thought better of it.

"You never thought what?" he said playing confused but smirking at my flaming cheeks.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"oh you meant this!" he said, leaning forward and kissing my lips again, this time the kiss was gentle and soft, just a simple kiss, but it was still… amazing!

He smirked at my face.

"Stop smirking at me!" I said playing angry and hitting his hand away from my face gently, he laughed.

"We better be getting back!" I said then. "Ginny and Harry will want to know what's going on."

"I guess, hang on not weasel?"

"No he's not talking to me."

"So there's no chance he'll be your date to that ball then?" he said playfully but also sincerely, as if checking. I decided to play along.

"I don't know, a lot can change in 2 months." I smirked this time at his shocked face. Then he composed himself.

"Damn Gryffindors!" I laughed at him, before walking back to the Great Hall, he walked beside me, in silence but a comfortable silence and then we parted again to go to our tables. I gave Ginny and Harry the answers they wanted to the questions I'd predicted that they'd ask and then left for the library. I read through a lot of the books that could help me with my NEWTs, when I didn't realise Ginny was sitting on a chair opposite me. She made me jump which she found hilarious.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I demanded. She laughed again.

"about ten minutes!" even I laughed then, I noticed Harry in the doorway laughing too, I put s a few of the books into my bag, and then followed them down to Hagrid's hut, we were served tea and Hagrid's famous rock cakes, which we ate politely, being quite used to them by now. Then after an hour or so of Hagrid's gossip about the teachers, (like the fact that Professor Slughorn wanted to ask Professor McGonagall to the ball) we left and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you still going to apologise to Ron?" Ginny asked "not that I think you have to, just someone should be the bigger person."

I sighed "yes. I guess I should." We went through the portrait hole and Ron looked up at us as we walked in. "Ron?" I called "can I talk to you? Outside?" he got up in a strange way and walked ahead of me into the corridor. We walked away from the portrait hole, so that even when it shut people couldn't hear us.

"Ron? we need to talk, look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had a go at you, and recently, I guess I havent really treated you that well, so I'm really sorry, can we please go back to normal?" I said calmly, Ron looked at me happily, and then hugged me, I hugged him back, finally thinking I'd gotten my friend back, even though he hadn't apologised and we'd only not been talking for a couple of days I'd missed him, but then he tried to kiss me saying "I thought I'd lost you!"

I pushed him away. "Ron? What're you doing?"

"You said we'd go back to normal? I thought that meant 'us' again" I suddenly felt guilty, my heart sank.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I really am sorry for everything, but well, right now, all I can offer is my friendship." And then I saw his face fall so I added "at least for now." To which his face lightened again.

"I guess friendship is enough, for now." He said before going back to his common room, I instantly regretted what I'd said, I knew now that Ron, well I didn't love him, I probably wouldn't get back with him, because he just didn't want the same things as me, or at least he didn't understand me, I wanted romantic unsuspected kisses. I wanted things to be spontaneous, not like how it was with Ron. And then I realised definitely, _I wanted what I had with Draco_.

I walked back to my common room; I didn't want to deal with Ron anymore tonight. Draco was sitting on the patchwork sofa when I got back.

"Hey." He said as I walked in, I smiled at him, he was perfect, his smile was gentle as he looked at me with his sparkly silver eyes, his platinum blonde hair fell perfectly. But I frowned, was I good enough? Did he actually want me?

"What?" he said taking in my look, he stood up and held my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just me being silly."

"Tell me, please?"

"No its fine, seriously Draco, don't worry." He still looked concerned, so I reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek, like he'd done to me earlier. I sat down on the sofa, where Draco joined me too, we chatted for a while, and I thought the whole time how much I wanted Draco to ask me to the ball, because every moment I had with him was special, and that was something I never had with Ron.

**So that's the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please remember to review, and I'll update ASAP! **


	11. when my heart skipped a beat

**Just found out I can take my laptop with me so I can try and update while I'm away if I get a free moment. Anyway chapter 11, enjoy **

On Monday evening, Professor McGonagall announced the ball. We were all sitting at our tables in the Great Hall, we'd just been filled up on deserts and the other years had left and so the eldest years were sitting chatting until McGonagall asked for silence.

"Now as you know, in a few weeks your NEWTs are going to be happening, I have high expectations of all of you, but to congratulate your hard work and effort, and as a treat since it is your last year of Hogwarts, we're holding a ball on boxing day, I would ask all prefects to help set up after Christmas dinner on Christmas Day, and help plan before hand, I will leave the organisation of that to our head boy and girl. The ball will be in 4 months, and so you have plenty of time to get everything for the ball done, because of this I would ask that you spend the appropriate amount of time studying for the exams. You are all expected to bring dates to dance with. You are dismissed."

I left immediately, with NEWTs approaching I had to spend all the time I could studying and so every evening, afternoon and free lessons, I was spending my time in the library, particularly studying for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Bill Weasley really was a brilliant teacher, I still couldn't believe he was here, but when I had asked Ginny she had said that he wanted a change of jobs after the war, and decided to become a teacher. Harry laughed when I told him I needed to go over all my defence against the dark arts work, saying that 'surely I'd learnt enough of that last year.' But despite this a few days he came to the library with me, and he too went over a lot of the work we'd learnt. On Monday night at the library it was basically deserted, I started flicking through a book on ancient runes, but I was tired. Then suddenly I was joined, by Draco, just as I yawned, which was embarrassing.

"You tired by any chance Granger?" he laughed sitting down opposite me. I grinned back at him, and then turned back to my book, he seemed to want to say something and so I prompted him by saying "what have you got planned this evening?"

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you, you know about that Boxing Day ball?" my breath stopped. Was he actually going to ask me? I swear my heart skipped a beat. I finally looked away from my book, up at his perfect face.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping.

"Well I just wanted to check with you, I think we need to have a prefect meeting soon, to start organising the ball?"

I was taken aback, it was normally me that did these things, and also I couldn't help but feel disappointed. But I nodded my head and then went back to my book, irritated with my own stupidity, all of the kisses and hugs we had shared didn't mean anything because Draco being with me in front of his and my friends wasn't going to happen. He was too ashamed of me, and I was too worried about my friends being disappointed with me.

"Are you okay?" he said sounding concerned, he covered my hand with his.

"I'm fine Draco. Honestly." I said ignoring his lingering eyes and my flaming cheeks and once again returning to my book.

"well, I'm going to go back to the dorm, I'll meet you there later?" he muttered, I didn't see the still concerned expression on his face until I looked up once again, he tilted my chin up with his hand and kissed me gently on my lips, again butterflies flew in my tummy. It ended too soon. And he left the library, I was shocked though, his best friend Blaise Zabini was standing in the doorway, Draco smiled at his smug face as he left the room, I was shocked by this, I thought Draco would have been ashamed and wanted to hide our relationship, but it was clear that Blaise had just seen us kissing. And he looked normal, in fact quite happy for Draco. I went back to my book, my cheeks flushing, but I tried to look normal, I didn't want to be shown up by a Slytherin, even if Draco was one. Is one, he seemed very different this year, was he really a Slytherin at all anymore? Oh wait I forgot about his smirks.

But to my surprise I was joined by Blaise, he sat down, but he didn't say anything, and this time I really wanted to be on my own to study.

"What do you want Zabini?" I said trying to sound like Harry.

"Nothing Granger, just wanted to see what girl had actually finally changed Draco Malfoy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's Draco Malfoy, the proud Slytherin prince, who would hex or curse any Gryffindor or mudblood that he found. And he's spent no time with the Slytherins this year, he's kissing a mudblood and well he's still a proud bugger but he's proud about different things."

"I guess." I muttered.

"Well, Granger…"

I waited for his unfortunate verdict on everything, his smirking face and snappy comments, instead he laughed.

"I actually think it's pretty great. I know Lucius and Narcissa, and I know how they've made Draco think and feel, and even though I know I'm meant to be a Slytherin and Draco's best friend, but Draco needed someone like you and well, he's a better person now."

I was shocked; I couldn't believe it, had I just got his approval? Blaise Zabini?

"Well thanks."

"Anytime Granger, I guess you don't want me to tell anyone?" he questioned getting up once again.

"Well does he?" I said, unfortunately Blaise now knew what I thought about this based on the disappointment on my face and in my voice.

"Oh…" you could tell he didn't really know what to say. "I guess I'll see you around Granger." He said before going off towards the dungeons I presumed. I tried to get lost in my book again, but too many thoughts crossed my mind. Was Draco ashamed of me? Did he actually like me? Would Blaise say anything to him? Or anyone else?

I sighed, and put my book away in my bag, there was no point even bothering to read it with all of these questions going on in my head. I went straight back to my common room, unfortunately I bumped Pansy Parkinson on my way.

"Get off of me, you filthy mudblood." She said backing off with a disgusted look on her face.

"oh Pansy, when are you going to get the message, I _like _being a mudblood, it makes me prouder of who I am, and I really don't care about your stupid prejudices against me, you're an idiot." I said confidently with a sweet smile on my face, and with that I walked past her and into my common room. But I couldn't help but wonder why she had been there, and so when I saw Draco sitting on the patchwork sofa reading and drinking a mug of some warm drink, I asked him.

"What was Pansy doing here?"

"Oh she came here to ask me to the ball." He said not taking his eyes off of the book.

"Oh…" I couldn't help but say the next part "what did you say?" this is when he looked up.

"I said no of course, Pansy still thinks that I'd date her again, I only took her to the yule ball because I didn't want to go anyway, it was the only date I could've got at a days' notice, plus, I want to ask someone else."

My heart skipped another beat, I was hoping and praying, I couldn't believe myself, a year ago hated Draco, he was the worst person at this school, and now? Now it was like the complete opposite.

"And who is that?" I asked, again I couldn't help myself. He stood up, approached me slowly and came so close that I could feel his sweet breath on my cheek.

"You'll just have to see."

And then he kissed me.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. **


	12. do you want me to come?

**Thank you for all of the reviews I've gotten, they mean a lot, since this is my first story its really nice to hear these responses, sorry for the lack of updates recently, I promise I'll try harder, so here it is, chapter 12 **

I woke up, and I ached, it seemed I'd fallen asleep on the sofa with Draco's arm around me, my head on his chest. Although it was nice, it seemed that now I was suffering from the uncomfortable, yet pleasant sleep I'd just had. I couldn't help but smile as I looked up at his face, which was smiling in his sleep, and not just his trademark Slytherin smirk, it was a proper, happy, sweet smile. It reminded me of fathers smile, when he looked at mother, and I instantly missed him. But it didn't make my smile falter. I pried his arm from around me gently getting up, trying not to wake him, it didn't work, he woke up as soon as I had gotten up from the sofa. I laughed at his bemused expression.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I apologised, still smiling. He smiled back.

"It's okay, don't apologise, we've got to go to class anyway, I'm actually surprised you didn't wake me sooner!"

"I didn't actually realise the time, I actually just woke up."

"Comfy were you?" he smirked.

"Actually no, I have a horrible back ache this morning." I played along, poking my tongue out. He pretended to be annoyed but ruined it by running after me around the room, I dodged him a few times but he caught me round the waist and tickled me to the floor. Eventually he stopped with the tickling and stood up offering his hand to me. I took it and playfully added "why thank you sir!"

"That's quite alright madam!" he retorted, kissing my cheek before leaving to his own bedroom to get ready for his day. I smiled after him, and then left for my own room, after a quick wash I pulled on my robes and then began packing my bag for the day, when I heard the familiar tap of an owl on my window. I let it in stroking it's tawny feathers before taking the letter it held in its claws, I instantly recognised my mother's writing on the front of it, I read through my mother's words intently.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I do hope you're okay, I have to say I enjoyed my visit to Hogwarts a lot, it truly was a wonderful place, I can see why you love it so much, I was expecting to see your famous friends Harry, Ron and Ginny who I hear about so much, although I very much liked the look of your roommate, when you said his name was Draco I wondered if it was that boy that you used to hate so much? But clearly not, he seemed so nice! I also recently received a letter from your headmistress asking me to come back to Hogwarts for Christmas, I dare say you had something to do with this, and I think it's very thoughtful of you, thank you darling! I'll be happy to come._

_Unfortunately on a sadder note, I have to tell you that your father's funeral is taking place in two days, I'm sorry that this is short notice, but I'm happy to have the owl to deliver your letters quicker, please come darling, I need you by my side that day, I assume you'll want to come to your father's funeral anyway. I love you darling, write back soon._

_Lots of Love_

_Your mother._

_Xxxxx_

Of course I would go to the funeral; I'd just have to tell Harry and Ginny that I had to miss the Quidditch match. They'd understand, of course they would, but they'd want to be there, of course I wouldn't let them, they could come to the wake or something? I wouldn't let Gryffindor down by taking their three best players. Even if they would understand.

I got out my quill and a piece of parchment, and began writing my reply.

_Dear Mother,_

_Of course I will come to the funeral, he's my father, of course I'll be by your side, I'll need you there by mine too. I'll come home tomorrow, and I'm glad to know that you're coming for Christmas; I missed spending last Christmas with you and father._

_Maybe you'll see Harry, Ginny and Ron at father's funeral, they'll want to come and support me and us, I'd like for them to be there. It is the very same Draco Malfoy, he seems different this year, and well as you saw, he's actually rather nice now. I like him a lot._

_Love you lots see you tomorrow_

_Hermione_

After folding up my letter, I handed it back to the tawny owl, who took it eagerly and flew off out of the window. After doing this I went down to the great hall, Draco had gone down already, I could tell because his door had been left ajar, I had to admit I had been tempted several times to look inside but I had resisted the temptation, and right now, I had things to sort out, the funeral, the Quidditch match thing and I had to sort out what work to take with me to mums because I had to carry on studying for my NEWTs. And what was Draco going to say?

When I entered the hall I walked over to Harry and Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron was opposite them. He was the first to greet me, clearly still hopeful from our previous conversation about 'us'.

"Hey Mione!" he said. Grinning at me happily.

"Mione? My name is Hermione Ron, but hi!" I replied, irritated.

"Hey_ Hermione_!" Ginny laughed, and Harry smiled at me, Ron's ears went red.

"Hi, I need to talk to you; I'm not going to be able to make the Quidditch match tomorrow!"

"What? Why the hell not?" Ron exclaimed, rather loudly, it was true I hadn't missed a Quidditch match in years, although now everyone was looking our way. Ginny and Harry were giving him a very annoyed look, and well, so was Draco, from the other side of the room.

"What's happened Hermione?" Harry said, thankfully a lot more quietly.

"My father's funeral is in two days, I'm aparating home tomorrow."

"Well, we'll come with you!" Harry said

"Of course, we'll want to be there for you!" Ginny also said, Ron was blushing clearly very annoyed with himself.

"No, it's fine, really, I don't want to tare you away from the Quidditch match, it's okay, just come for the wake perhaps?"

"If you're sure?" Harry said, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes I'm sure." I nodded "I actually think I might go early today, I'm going to go and pack."

"Do you want any help?" Ginny asked.

"No, stay, go to class, Merlin knows I wish I was going to class, I'm dreading the funeral, but I'm looking forward to seeing mum!"

"I know, we'll be there for the wake."

"Sure, just come to my house when you can."

"Okay." Ginny said, they all got up and hugged me, even Ron, I hugged them back.

"I'll be back in two days, I promise!" I said before turning round and leaving. The moment I'd left I felt weaker, I missed them already. However I went back up to the common room and into my room, I began packing my trunk with everything I'd needed, after a few minutes there was a knocking on my door, just as I'd finished packing my trunk.

"Come in!" I said, knowing it was Draco. He came in without the smile on his face.

"When do you go?"

"About now, I'm leaving now."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No really stay, stay here!"

"If you're sure!"

"Yes, I'm sure, it's fine."

He came closer to me, pulling me into his arms, he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. I clung onto him feeling weaker by the second. I pulled away a few seconds later.

"Well I best go Draco, goodbye, I'll be back in two days."

"I'll miss you!" he said, I smiled at him gingerly. And then took hold of my trunk and walked to the room of requirement, chanting to the wall: "i need a place to apparate from Hogwarts" three times. the door appeared and i went inside, not bothering to look around the room, i didn't have the time and apparated, but i didn't realize Draco had followed me: Draco placed a hand firmly on my shoulder, and then we were gone.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **


	13. He's my friend

**Chapter 13, sorry for the last one, I know it wasn't very interesting but I promise this one will be better, anyway please review and I hope you enjoy. **

I was suddenly standing in my living room, the familiar lavender scent from my mother's favourite air freshener filled my nostrils, the carpet was clean and the room tidy, just as it always was, mother wasn't in the room. I could still feel Draco's hand on my shoulder as he took in his surroundings. I placed down my trunk on the floor.

"Welcome to my home." I said casually, although I was waiting for his reaction to my muggle home. He smiled at me.

"It's lovely." He said.

"Wow! Draco Malfoy approves of a muggle home?" I muttered sarcastically, although I didn't count on his reaction, his face fell.

"Hermione you know I've changed!"

"I know I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, forget I said anything!" I quickly said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"It's fine." He said. Smiling again.

"Well we better see if we can find Mother!" I said, and walked through into the kitchen, sure enough there she was, washing up.

"Hermione! It's good to see you!" she said dropping dishes back into the sink and pulling me into a hug, splashing me with water. As she pulled away I noticed from her red eyes that she'd been crying.

"Mum I hope you don't mind, I brought Draco, or rather he came along." I said, gesturing towards the overlooking blonde, his silver eyes caught mine for a minute making me blush and smile. And then he stepped forward towards my mother, he held out his hand and she took it shaking his hand.

"It's lovely to see you again Mrs Granger!" he said cheerily, she smiled back at him.

"You too Draco."

"So mum I was thinking Draco could have my room, and I stay on the sofa for a day or so?"

"Of course Darling." Mum said.

"No Hermione, its fine, I'll stay on the sofa, please." Clearly being brought up by purebloods had given him good manners and I loved him for it, he was being so nice to my mum.

Wait I loved Draco Malfoy for it?

"Honestly Draco? It's fine!"

"No I insist!" and that was Draco's last word on it. I laughed at his stubbornness.

"Anyway Hermione take Draco through to the living room and I'll bring through some tea!"

Draco followed me through to the previous room.

"Tea?" he asked

"It's a hot drink, absolutely lovely."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Draco, you don't have any clothes or anything, please tell me why you came, even though I don't mind that you did." I said smiling as he sat down beside me on the sofa.

"I came because I thought you'd need me, and well, I wanted to make sure you were okay, I wanted to be here for you."

"Well thank you." I smiled and squeezed his hand. There was silence for a few minutes, and I found myself looking around the familiar room, looking at all of the old photographs, my eyes resting on one photo in particular, the most recent picture in the room of me and Father. I didn't realise that my eyes had filled with tears, until Draco rested an arm around my shoulders and began rubbing my back soothingly. I leaned into him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be." He said sternly yet softly.

"Oh I'm sorry." My mother said as she came in the room, I leant away from Draco slightly, but he still kept an arm around me. "Draco dear, I wondered if you wanted any sugar?"

"Urm?" he said looking at me for help.

"I should imagine he'll want two." I said to which mother nodded and returned back to the kitchen, she came back a moment later with two teas in her hands, she set them down on the coffee table on some mats and sat down in the arm chair. We chatted for a while, and played a few games, like chess, which Draco was brilliant at, and a couple of card games, when eventually mother went to bed, I felt bad for her, sleeping alone in her bed.

"Draco, are you sure you'll stay down here? I don't mind."

"No, its fine, go and get a good night's sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow, it's going to be a long day."

"If you're sure." I said smiling at him, I walked upstairs to the hallway cupboard, it had spare sheets and pillows and things in that we normally used for guests. I bumped into my mother in the hallway.

"Hermione dear, thank you for coming home." She said hugging me again.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world!"

"I'm glad you brought Draco along, he seems a lovely lad, polite and cheery, and he clearly likes you a lot."

"Yes well he is…"

"Enough said dear, see you tomorrow." She said kissing me on the cheek before going to bed.

I loved my mum; even after everything she was as cheery as she could be. After grabbing a sheet, 2 pillows and a blanket I went back downstairs to receive a smirk from Draco.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew he'd overheard the conversation.

"Nothing, I'm just an innocent _lovely lad_."

"Oh shut up Draco!" I said although I wasn't really angry, more embarrassed. I began to make up one of the sofas as his bed, his arms snaked around my waist, he whispered "I'm sorry." Into my ear, it tickled, I turned around to face him our faces inches from eachother.

"S'okay." I whispered back.

"I'm glad I'm here."

"Me too, although I still don't understand why you are." I said, and instantly regretted it. He pulled away from me, but still kept a firm hold on me. His silver eyes showed confusion.

"I thought I already told you."

"You told me why you're here, but I still don't understand why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you care about me."

"Because _Granger, _this year, you've been the only good thing in my life, what with my parents and everything, you've made this bearable, I've been nothing since the war and yet suddenly you saw me when I was invisible." He said honestly, his silver eyes blazed into mine, suddenly Draco was hiding nothing and it scared me and yet it was perfect. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me, and kissed him, he kissed me back, his lips soft and warm.

"goodnight." I said pulling away from him. And I crept back upstairs, to my room. Jumping into my bed and falling asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by my Mother, holding a tray of my favourite breakfast eggy bread and a glass of orange juice.

"thanks." I said after taking a sip.

"You're welcome."

"Is Draco awake?"

"No, not yet dear."

"Okay, urm Mum, I forgot to tell you, Harry, Ron and Ginny are coming to the wake."

"Yes of course, I've laid out food and drink on the table in the dining room; I think that's all we need."

"Yes. I'm not looking forward to today."

"Me neither darling, today is going to be hard on both of us, but together we'll get through it."

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too, now eat up, and get washed and dressed, you can wear either one of your black dresses."

"okay." I said as she left the room, I finished up half of my breakfast, although I couldn't eat most of it. I simply wasn't hungry. I had a quick shower in the bathroom, and then padded back to my bedroom, pulling on a dreary black dress. I then blow dried my hair and pushed a black Alice band into it. By the time I went back downstairs, Draco was standing in the living room, wearing a smart black suit, one that he definitely didn't have yesterday. I wondered how the hell he managed it, particularly with two parents such as his if they knew about him staying here, and being friends with me, well Merlin knows what would happen? I shook my head at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked smirking.

"I just don't know how you do it!"

"Ah you mean the suit? Well I'm a Slytherin, I thought being cunning was among our named traits."

I smiled at him before sitting down on the sofa sighing.

"Look, I'm here for you today, even when your friends get here, if you want to escape somewhere or want some cake or something I'll be here to help you. I promise!" he said approaching me, I reached out for his hand and he gave it to me, without any thought whatsoever.

"Thank you Draco." I whispered.

The doorbell rang making me jump, Mother ran down the stairs to answer it, and I recognised my Aunt and Uncle at the door, followed by my cousin Jack. I got up to welcome them all, Aunt Lucy was Father's sister and she had his familiar eyes. I hugged here and she planted a quick peck on my cheek, her eyes all misty with tears as she did.

"It's so good to have you here Hermione, since you've been at boarding school I've seen little of you."

"I know Aunt Lucy. It's lovely to see you all again." I said smiling at her, I hugged my uncle and cousin too, and then took them through to the living room as mother welcomed more guests, Draco was standing in the living room waiting for me.

"This is Draco." I introduced "Draco, this is my aunt, uncle and cousin." I said to him.

"It's lovely to meet you." Draco said, behaving with his impeccable manners and shaking their hands politely.

"you too Draco!" my uncle said before helping himself to a drink, my aunt went back to my mother who was still greeting guests at the door, and as Draco, Jack and I chatted on the sofa, the house began to fill up with various family members and friends. Including my favourite member of the family besides my parents, my grandmother!

"Grandma!" I called nearly running up to her as I saw her in the doorway. She hugged me tightly when I reached her.

"Oh Hermione, I missed you. I havent seen you in so long."

"I know Grandma, I've missed you too!" I said clinging onto her. As I pulled away her eyes and mine filled with tears.

"I need to sit down dear!" the elderly woman said, she had wavy grey hair that was to her chin, glasses framed her brown eyes. I had truly missed her, I took her arm and walked over to the sofa where Draco stood up politely to let her sit down.

"Why thank you young man! I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said shaking her hand politely.

"He's my..." I couldn't think of how to introduce him so I settled with "friend from school." I shot Draco a look as if to say "I didn't know what to say." And he nodded at me in understanding, I didn't think he looked annoyed or anything.

"Well its lovely to meet you Draco!" grandma said flashing me a look. "How's my grandson?" she then said turning to Jack, I pulled Draco away from her and into the hallway.

"Sorry about all of this." I told him.

"Hermione, its seriously no problem, I like meeting all of your family, I've never done that before, met a girl's family, only Pansy but our parents knew eachother anyway so it made no difference."

"I'm just glad that they're not being overly embarrassing." I said. He was describing me as if I was his girlfriend, it didn't scare me, in fact I liked it. He laughed at me. Putting an arm around my shoulders and fiddling with my hair.

"I know I didn't ask you, but I'm glad you came." I smiled at him.

"Me too." He said, leaning forward to kiss me. But before he could we heard my mother's voice.

"Hermione? Darling it's time." She said sadly, Draco leaned away from me and took his arm away as my mother came into the hallway once again.

"Good luck." he whispered, squeezing my hand.

"Hermione, you're coming in the car with me, your grandmother and Aunt Lucy."

"okay." I said nodding and breathing heavily "what about Draco?"

"Draco, if you don't mind you could go with Jack and Uncle Owen?"

"That's absolutely fine Mrs Granger, thank you for letting me be here."

"Oh Draco dear, its fine, thank you for coming, and being here for Hermione." She exclaimed her eyes filling with tears, Draco clearly didn't expect this reaction so he just beamed at her.

"Mum didn't you say we had to go?" I said trying to get Draco out of the awkward circumstance.

"Yes dear. The cars are waiting outside." She said leading us to them, the front lawn was taken up with flowers, I recognised my red roses among the others, it would've been beautiful if it wasn't so sad.

"Draco, you're in that car." She said gesturing to Uncle Owen's silver ford, before leaving for the car ahead of it.

"I'll see you there." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Good luck, Hermione, be strong, I'll be right behind you in the church." He said kissing my cheek before getting in the car next to Jack. I smiled at him and walked across to the car in front, my eyes filling with tears as I saw my Dad's coffin in the back of it.

**I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review, sorry for the mix up of chapter's on chapter 12, its all fixed now, and yeah hope you like it **


	14. counter curse

**Here's chapter 14, hope you enjoy thanks to the reviewers, followers and everyone that's read this story so far **

I couldn't bear to think about the funeral, my cheeks were wet with the never-ending tears that continued to fall and fall. As soon as I walked in, that was it. The start of the tears. And they hadn't stopped, even when I left. Draco had been there behind me, like he promised he would be. Handing me hankies and rubbing my back soothingly. I never thought he could be so sweet but he was the sweetest person in the whole world today. I think nearly everyone cried. Mum had held onto my hand, the whole way through, and the whole journey back home.

When we arrived, Ginny, Harry and Ron were already there. They'd changed out of their Quidditch outfits and were now wearing black the same as everybody else. I knew they'd won the game before the car even stopped.

I got out of the car, and ran at them, the tears still falling; I flung myself at Ginny and Harry who hugged me. I gripped them tight, sobbing my heart out, Ron smoothed down my hair, but I couldn't help but sob. This is what I needed my best friends for. As I began breathing normally again, I pulled away. Harry's eyes were full of tears, which had not yet overflowed, Ginny's had.

"sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be sorry. That's what we're here for." Said Harry, hugging me again.

"Hermione? What in Merlin's name is _Malfoy_ doing here?" Ron said through gritted teeth, glaring at the Slytherin.

"Oh Ron, will you please give it a rest!" Ginny shrieked. "He is Hermione's friend, just like us, he's here for her clearly, will you stop being so selfish and think about someone else for a change! Today you need to think about Hermione so let it go Ronald!"

Me and harry stared at her blankly, never ever had Ginny lost it this much with her brother. Never. Ron was too angry to look scared, but his ears went very red, he did let it go though which was good.

Malfoy approached us cautiously, he had clearly heard Ginny's outburst. To my surprise Harry put his hand out to shake Draco's who seemed just as baffled as me, but shook it anyway.

"Hello Malf- Draco." Ginny said smiling at him, it wasn't a real smile, but she was being friendly, which was all I could ask from her. Ron didn't say anything, he just glared at Malfoy.

We walked together inside none of us talking; it was slightly awkward to say the least. Music was playing in the dining room. Everyone was sitting around chatting, eating food, some were even dancing.

"Hermione? Do you want any food?" Ginny asked, smiling at me gently.

"Urm I'm not hungry." But I changed my mind the moment I saw her face "but sure, I'll urm, tell you what to have." I said leaving the boys to sit down on the sofa.

When we approached my dining room table, which was covered in food, Ginny began her talking.

"Okay, spill, why is Draco Malfoy here?"

"He wanted to be here for me, like all of you, only when I tried to tell him not to, he decided to apparate with me."

"Well, unlike Ron, and as much as I despised him last year, well he seems…different. And he's here for the right reasons, plus… he can't stop looking at you." And sure enough, I turned to look, and his silver eyes were on me, he grinned at me before turning away. I blushed and quickly turned my head.

"See what I mean?" laughed Ginny.

About an hour later, I was sitting on my sofa, listening to everything going on around me. Ginny and Harry were dancing, Ron was in the loo, and Draco was getting food. When there was a change of song. And my eyes immediately misted over, the tears came tumbling down my cheeks. Every time Dad had a little too much to drink, which was normally about once a month, he would make me put this song on, and he'd twirl me around the house, we were so happy, he always made me laugh when he did that. I began to sob then; I pulled the cushion next to me to my face and just sobbed into it. I soon felt arms rubbing my back and twirling my hair. I thought it was Draco and looked up. But it was Ron. At first I didn't want him to hug me, and yet how could I think that? It was Ron, my best friend; he'd been there for me since day one. I let him hug me, leaning into him slightly.

"It's okay Hermione." He whispered. "It's all going to be okay."

"Thanks Ron." I said wiping the tears "I'm sorry I've been pushing you away recently. But, well, you're my best friend, and I-"

"It's okay." He cut me off "I understand, in fact I've been meaning to ask you, this ball, do you want to go with me?"

I pulled away. He looked at me with a half-smile, I felt so sad, he was still hoping, still praying. He loved me; I just didn't love him back.

"I… I…"

He prompted me with those blue eyes of his. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Ron. Now just isn't the right time to ask."

"Okay, maybe I'll ask some other time. Do you want to dance?"

"I don't feel like dancing right now Ron." I said. But he stood up and tried pulling me to my feet.

"Come on."

"Ron. I don't want to dance!" I said pulling back; I truly didn't want to be dancing, particularly to this song.

"Hermione? Come on!" he said pulling even harder.

"NO!" I said. And then I burst into tears again. He let go of me worried, people were looking now, but I really didn't care.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" he called after me as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"Oh for the love of Merlin Ron!" I heard Ginny say as I went up the stairs. I ran into my room, slamming my door behind me, and flung myself onto the bed, continuing to sob. Since when did things have to be so hard? I loved Ron. Believe me I did, but I wasn't in love with him. He was just my best friend; I loved him like I loved Harry or Ginny. But today, Ron just didn't understand. I needed to think about my dad. He was all that matters.

There was a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I called. But the door opened, and in he came. Draco. He sat down on my bed next to me and pulled my hair off of my face so he could see me.

"Hermione. Why did you invite _Ronald_? You must've known he'd do something like that?" he said sarcastically. I didn't laugh.

"I didn't know Draco. I figured he'd have more sense, I don't know why being his best friend isn't enough, it's enough for Harry,"

"Yes but Harry hasn't realised how beautiful you are, and how lovely you are." I sat up.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I said, smiling.

"Of course."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that. Never in all of my life."

"Hermione, you know all of those things, and yet you don't know that you should never say never."

I smiled at him as he took my face in his hands and kissed me gently on my lips.

"So he's allowed to kiss you and I'm not even allowed to dance with you?" Ron bellowed at us.

I pulled away from Draco, and jumped up.

"Ron?"

"You know, when we broke up I knew something was going on! Everyone convinced me otherwise, but I was right!"

"Ron, we didn't break up because of Draco, it had nothing to do with him, it was to do with us! I'm sorry!"

"I can't believe you'd kiss him! He's a Slytherin, he's a git, he called you mudblood hundreds of times, he watched you being tortured, and yet you kiss him?"

"Ron you don't understand!"

"He's a death eater! Once a death eater, always a death eater!" he said pointing his wand at Draco, who put his hands up. "Look Weasel, you don't like me, and I don't like you, but we can't do this here. Don't make things worse!" he said, a frown on his face. He didn't look scared, just ashamed, ashamed of everything that he'd done. But it didn't stop Ron.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled at him, petrifying Draco.

"That wasn't true for Snape Ron!" I whispered "now get out!"

"Fine!" he left without another world, and I rushed at Draco "finite incantatem." I whispered the counter curse.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. **


	15. Sorry doesn't cover it

**I am truly sorry for the lack of updates, I promise I will try harder from now on, and I hope none of you have lost interest since last time. Here we go…**

"Hermione?" Draco whispered as he opened his silver eyes; he looked slightly absent for a minute but then registered what was going on. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was there."

"Draco, don't apologise, you were brilliant, you didn't hurt him or anything and I'm sorry I got you in this mess in the first place. Please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive you for." He smiled at me, and then his smile turned into his famous smirk. "Guess the cats out of the bag now huh?" I laughed at him. "I guess so." Then I fell into his chest and hugged him. It was as if Ron and Draco had switched, Ron had hurt Draco, he'd called him a git and judged him on who he used to be, and yet Draco was nothing like that anymore, Ginny and Harry had accepted him or near enough accepted him, but Ron couldn't. Ron wouldn't.

"We should re-join everyone downstairs." Draco suggested after a minute. And I got up absently and he followed giving my hand a quick squeeze and following me back downstairs into the living room. As we entered the first thing I noticed was Ginny's red ears, unlike Ron; Ginny got red ears when she was angry or annoyed about something or someone and I followed her eyes to find out what. Ahead of her was Ron carrying a rather large glass of beer. I could hear him yelling but his words were slurred, Harry was trying to take the glass off of him but failing miserably.

"I tol'ya summin wa'goinon." Ron was yelling now "Whenw' brokeup iknew't then."

My family were all staring at him, and Mum had now started to interfere.

"Ginny what's going on?"

"Ron's drunk, and pretty upset, he told us he cursed you Draco." she said turning to face us and smirking at him "I thought you'd be good in a duel."

"He would've been if he'd raised his wand." I butted in.

"You should've held out for a bigger man Mione, he shouldn't need his girlfriend to stand up for him." She retorted poking her red tongue out at him. He began to laugh but suddenly stopped as a loud smack noise was heard across the room. I turned frantically to see my mother knocked back, Ron's hand raised and Harry desperately trying to stop the situation.

"Ron!" I yelled at him, suddenly he looked at me; his blue eyes full of tears. "Get out." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears for at least the third time that day. Ron stopped resisting Harry's tugs and was lead out of my front door. 'Thank god for Harry's muggle upbringing' I thought, if it hadn't been for him an even bigger scene would've been caused.

When the door was closed Ron tried to come closer to me. But Harry held onto him.

"I'm sorry Mione." He whispered.

"I don't care that you're sorry Ron. I thought you were one of my closest friends, and I know I hurt you, but we vowed we'd be friends, and now, you've caused a scene at an event that I needed your support at, you can't be happy for me and to be honest for a while now you've seemed to know nothing about me." I yelled at him and he just stood there taking it all.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Sorry doesn't cover it this time Ron."

I turned to go, giving Harry a small sad smile.

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed trying to stop me. I turned round to look at him once more, to hear his reasoning. I hoped to be able to accept it. Ron had been my best friend for so long; it had been him, Harry and I against the world, I didn't want to lose him, I never wanted to lose him, but there was a part of me, a voice in my head saying 'Hermione, it's time to let go.'

"I know I've messed up, I know it's been me all along who's been in the wrong, but I'll change, I'll make it better, I can't lose you." He crept closer to me, and I crept closer to him it was the only thing I could do, I was vaguely aware of Harry watching us; he'd loosened his hold on Ron and was just silent. I met Ron and we hugged, I was all set to forgive him, all set to give him another chance but he'd hurt me. He'd hurt me so much more than Draco ever had. I buried my head into his neck and he hugged me, in the awkward hug of friendship which we'd always shared. I pulled away from him and he looked down at me smiling, but I didn't smile back. I couldn't.

"Goodbye Ron." I whispered, the tears in my eyes finally brimming over. And I turned away from him, it was over.

"Hermione!" he bellowed and yelled again. "Hermione!"

"I'll apparate back into Hogwarts with him, McGonagall gave us permission." Harry called.

"I'll see you back at school Harry." I called back "Thank you for today!" I wanted to hug my best friend, but I couldn't, I couldn't go back to Ron. Instead I went back inside. Mum was sitting down with ice on her cheek, Ginny and Draco were with her, supporting her, everyone else was getting ready to go, grabbing their coats and bags, except Grandma, Grandma had been waiting for me to come back inside, she stood by the door of the living room as I walked back in and opened her arms for me to cuddle her, she enveloped me in the best hug I could remember, and rocked me back and forth as if I were a small child, I sobbed my heart out and she just continued to rock me. "There, there Hermione." She whispered into my hair "it's okay. It'll be okay."

**I know it's quite a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it, please review, I promise I will update soon xx**


End file.
